Content
by Marauders Anonymouss
Summary: Kitchen wars, oversized tshirts, pink aprons, and throw a Weasley and a Lupin in the mix. What could happen?


"Victoire! If you don't get your sexy arse out of there right now, I will just have to kick the door down!" Teddy smirked as she opened the door, glaring up at him. She was wearing his Bent-Winged Snitches shirt, which was rather large on her petite frame.

"What?" Victoire demanded, covering up the t-shirt self-consciously.

"Nothing." Teddy replied mysteriously, moving past her to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Victoire followed closely behind. She wrapped her arms around him from behind as he brushed. Once he finished, he made to leave, but was interrupted.

"You're not going to shave?" Victoire asked.

"No, why?" Teddy inquired, hair turning from his usual electric blue to light pastel orange (confused).

She ran her fingers along his jaw, laughing, "Because it's so scruffy!"

Teddy kissed her cheek, "I bet you secretly love it."

Victoire laughed and hugged him, ear pressed to his chest, so she could hear his rapidly increasing heart rate. She inwardly smiled. One touch could easily change Teddy from his usual tough and guarded demeanor to the shy, slightly awkward person he really was.

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Vic?"

"Do you see a future for us?" This caught Teddy off guard. Of course he had thought about it, a lot actually, but he didn't expect her to ask that question so soon.

He tugged at his ear piercing, "Yeah, I do."

He felt her smile. "I do too."

It was then that he bent down to capture her lips with his, gently at first, but quickly began to increase the intensity. He put his arms around her waist, fingers rubbing circles against the small of her back. After about a minute, Teddy's tongue grazed her lip, and she allowed him entrance. Victoire automatically felt light-headed when his tongue entered her mouth. She grabbed his shirt forcefully, which seemed to ignite something in Teddy. He pushed her backwards until she reached the sink counter, then lifted her on top of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he smiled against her lips. He pulled away, eyes darkened, panting. "Victoire Weasley, I love you so so much."

She smiled ecstatically, "Edward Lupin, I love you more than you will ever know."

Teddy immediately crashed his lips back on hers, automatically forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring every part. She shuddered a little as she kissed along her jawbone to her ear, stopping to nibble on it a little. He then went down along her neck, making sure to leave a bruise on every spot he kissed. She gasped when he reached a sensitive spot, so he lingered on it longer than usual.

"Teddy…"

"Yes love?" He asked against her neck.

She grabbed a fistful of his now light red (love) hair and jerked his head up so that they were eye to eye. "I have Healer training in an hour."

Teddy smirked, "I already called St. Mungo's and the Ministry saying that we're sick."

"You sly little bas—" But she was cut off when he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Maybe, but you love me. You said so yourself."

She shot a playful glare at him. He smiled and lifted her so that he was carrying her bridal style. "I'm going to marry you one day, you know that right?"

"Okay," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "but let's focus on getting something to eat first."

He nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He then placed her on the counter delicately, as if she was made of porcelain.

"So, what do you want to make?" He asked her.

"Hmm…how about pancakes?" Victoire asked, flipping through their cookbook, "It's simple."

"I don't know, I was thinking cake." Teddy said, jumping on the island so they were facing each other.

"Cake? You do realize that it is ten o'clock in the morning, right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He shrugged, playing with his piercing, "It's never too early for dessert!"

Victoire laughed, reaching to tap him on the nose, "We can make it later. We need to make pancakes now!"

Teddy hopped down and got the cookbook, "Alright here is the recipe."

"Okay, we will need: 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, 3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder,1 teaspoon salt, 1 tablespoon white sugar, 1 1/4 cups milk, 1 egg, and 3 tablespoons melted butter. Do we have all the stuff?"

"Well, let's see." Teddy Accioed all of the ingredients to him, Chaser reflexes to his advantage as he caught all of the items. "Yeah, we're all good!"

They laid all of the ingredients onto the kitchen counter, and Victoire started making the pancakes. She was adding the flour, when Teddy grabbed her waist from behind, kissing her cheek.

"You're distracting me Teddy." She tried to sound serious, but he could see a smile on her face.

"Oh, am I?" He asked, biting her ear softly.

"Yes you are." Victoire asked, throwing flour in his face.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Teddy said, only to get hit with more flour.

"So what if I did?" Victoire challenged.

"Then it is officially on." Teddy said, cracking an egg over her head.

"Yes. It. Is." Victoire said, pouring milk on his now dark green (exuberant) hair.

Teddy poured sugar all over her, and thus the battle began. They ran around the kitchen, throwing ingredients at each other until Teddy ran out of items and Victoire cornered him.

"Nowhere left to run, Lupin." She smiled victoriously as she rounded on him, bowl of butter in hand.

"You're forgetting a very significant thing, Weasley." Teddy said, smirking.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I am significantly bigger than you." Teddy said.

He then threw her over his shoulder, went into the living room, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Teddy! The couch is getting dirty!" Victoire complained as he kissed her neck, including all of her bruises from a while ago.

"Cleaning charm." He stated simply, moving across her collarbone.

"What if someone comes?" She asked.

"We're both supposed to be at work. I don't think anyone will be coming. Any other worries?" He asked, pulling back so they were eye level.

"Nope." She smirked, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and yanking it down so her lips met his.

He was surprised at first, but got over his shock and kissed her back. Hard. Victoire let out a groan of surprise and clutched at his shirt even harder, finally just settling on taking it off. When they reconnected, Teddy smirked and pulled away.

"I knew I was irresistible to you."

"Wow. Way to ruin a moment." Victoire retorted, pushing Teddy away.

"Aw, Vic, we both know you find me a dashing, charming, sexy bloke and you just can't seem to keep your hands off me." Teddy said, grabbing her waist and dragging her over to his side.

"Well, you might be right." Victoire ceded, kissing underneath his jawbone.

"Are you…conceding?" Teddy asked in mock-surprise, resulting in a jab in the stomach from her.

"Haha, very funny. Merlin, we didn't accomplish anything today, did we?" Victoire wondered, laying down, head on Teddy's lap.

"Obviously not, considering you're still wearing my shirt." Teddy answered, nuzzling her face.

A look of comprehension crossed her face, "That's why you were smirking earlier!"

"Wow, it took you a while to realize that." Teddy said.

Victoire sat up and pushed him off of the couch, making him sprawl out on the floor. He laughed and grabbed her, taking her down to where he was. She landed beside him, lying in opposite directions, but their heads were overlapping.

"I really am going to marry you someday." Teddy stated, turning his head to look at her.

"Really?" She asked, propping her head on her elbow.

Teddy copied her. "Oh yeah. It's going to be whenever you don't expect it, and it will kick your arse."

"I'm pretty sure I'll know when it happens." Victoire shrugged.

"Nah. You won't expect it. It will be super romantic, and you will cry. Oh, and say yes, of course." Teddy assured.

"I think I will cry because I said yes." She joked.

"Hurtful." Teddy said, smiling.

"Good." She responded, laying back down.

"Wow, that really stung." He said, mock-hurt.

He kissed her ear, and then laid back down.

"I have a question." She asked, looking at a crack in the ceiling.

"Shoot."

"When will you propose?" She asked, nervous for the answer.

He turned over so that his upside-down face was directly over hers. He kissed her lightly on the nose, "As soon as possible."

She smiled, brought her hands to his face, and moved his head down to meet her lips. He smiled and responded to the kiss softly. After a minute, they broke away, smiling.

"I'm going to hold you to your word." Victoire promised.

Teddy sat up, turning to her, "I know you will. But I'm going to do it no matter what."

Victoire grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, hugging her.

"Alright," she said, standing up and looking at the clock, "It is one o'clock in the afternoon. Can we make something without throwing it at each other?"

Teddy thought for a second, "Probably not likely."

She laughed, "So what do you want?"

"Cake." He answered automatically.

"Fine, what flavor?"

"Chocolate." He replied immediately, standing up and making his way over to the kitchen.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked.

"Only if I get to lick the spoon."

"Fine." She ceded, "Just get an apron. And put a shirt on." She commanded. She couldn't focus looking at the tattoo on the left side of his lower stomach.

"I'll get an apron, but I am not putting my shirt back on."

"Why ever not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want to have to walk all the way over to the living room." Teddy explained, putting on the only other apron left, which was pink. He noticed her laughing and deliberately turned his hair pink to match. "I know, I know. I look amazingly breath-taking."

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"But you love me." Teddy told her, smiling as she poked him in the stomach.

"Sure." She agreed, putting her apron on and pulling out another cookbook.

Teddy smiled and placed a kiss in her hair, his own turning a pastel blue.

He was content.


End file.
